Once upon a Pureblood
by Octoberskys
Summary: Fem Shepard & Liara pairing and how their influence might affect other purebloods. Short contains 3 COC.


Disclaimer: Commander Shepard and Liara are fictional characters belonging to BioWare Corp. I borrowed them for non-profit entertainment purposes only.

Feedback welcomed – in fact highly desired!

## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

Actual female names I found including their meaning and where it originated.

Faine – (Joyful – English)

Melia – (Mythological Nymph - Greek)

Adara – (Virginal - Arabic)

### # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

**Once upon a Pureblood**

Once upon a time...

Commander Shepard was sitting at the bar of Chora's Den killing time before her next meeting. She was reminiscing about Liara and in very good spirits.

Leaning on the bar, she overheard two young asari dancers, Faine and Melia, spewing insulting remarks about Asari Purebloods. With her back to the young women, Shepard proudly announced, "Don't knock it till you try it ladies!"

Both girls repulsed, "Ewwwww!"

Faine, the braver of the two, retorted, "How would you know, human?"

With Shepard's back still towards the women, she played with her drink and affectionately reported, "Oh! I've got a thing for purebloods!"

Shepard slowly turned around to face the girls, who immediately became embarrassed. They instantly recognized the most famous person in the galaxy; Commander Shepard. It was rumored but never publicly announced that Commander Shepard and Liara T'Soni were in a relationship. The girls knew immediately who the Commander was referring to.

Shepard slammed the last of her drink and strolled towards the exit. Her hand sliding across the bar until she was leaning intimidatingly close to the young women, she reiterated, "Don't knock it, until you try it!" A huge grin swept across Shepard's face as a delightful memory entered her mind. Smiling with extreme contentment she causally left the establishment.

The two women sat and discussed the idea left by the Commander for some time. Faine energetically proclaimed, "What the hell! I have to find out what's she was talking about." She abruptly stood up to leave, looking back over her shoulder she playfully stated, "We only live a thousand years or so you know. "

# # # # # # #

A young pureblooded asari was being firmly pressed against a wall in the bar's back office, by Faine. She had pounced on her as if she were prey.

"Adara" she spoke, "Don't fight it!"

The perplexed asari dancer pleaded, "Why are you trying to seduce me Faine? You don't even like me!"

Faine passionately ran her hands up and down Adara's slender body. Pressing harder against Adara's body, her movements were severely constricted. Faine started planting hot, wet kisses on her neck. Adara could hardly believe the feeling pulsating within her. Her mind began to drift into submission until she opened her eyes, realizing again, that it was Faine who is giving her this attention.

Assertively she pushed Faine backwards a few inches. Breathing heavy from the seduction, Adara stared directly into Faine's emerald colored eyes, "Why are you doing this? You are a self serving, callous asari!"

Faine continued to forcibly hold the confused Asari's hands against the wall. She cocked her head and arrogantly proclaimed, "Because I am an asari!" Faine planted a firm kiss on her neck and muttered, "And you are an asari!" Placing another sucking kiss on her throat, "And we are both horny as hell." she continued to seductively kissing her neck.

# # # # # # #

Adara cupped Faine's face in her hands, guiding her gently on top of her as they drifted down to the bed. Fierce wet kisses slowly melted into deeper passionate kisses.

Faine outstretched Adara's arms above her and began kissing her body seductively. She sucked and nipped at her skin with her teeth. Her lips grazed the soft blue skin sending Adara into ecstasy. Her body rose and fell against the pureblood. Faine was surprised by her own sporadic breathing. She struggled to keep air in her lungs. She too was enjoying the moment immensely.

After what seemed to be an endless night of pleasure, they collapsed into each other's arms.

# # # # # # #

The next day, Adara overhears Melia talking to another Asari dancer about Faine. She begins wiping tables closer to the bar to hear the extent of the conversation. Melia was boasting about her and Faine's run in with Commander Shepard the day before. Adara quietly moved directly behind the two women. Melia continued un-aware of Adara's presence. "So Faine said she wanted to, 'Try it out!'"

The other girl was bewildered, "What did she do then?"

"She went looking for Adara last night. Cuz she's the only pureblood we know of around here."

Adara felt a pain swelling in her chest as tears welled up in her azure blue eyes.

Unable to pull herself away, she continued to ease drop.

The inquisitive dancer asked Melia, "So what happened?"

Melia cordially replied, "Well, I saw Faine this morning, and she said she didn't go threw with it."

The other asari dancer chuckled, "Adara probably pissed herself."

Adara loudly exhaled, the two women at the bar quickly turned around and glared at her.

# # # # # # #

Emotionally overwhelmed, Adara ran to the back office to confront Faine. When she spotted Faine standing by the desk, she rushed over and began pounding at Faine's chest.

"You bastard, how could you? That's low even for you!" The anger quickly dissipated as pain swept her. Tears began to fall uncontrollably down Adara's face.

"I didn't tell them anything!"

Confused and stunned Adara asked, "Why? Why?"

Faine gently lifted Adara's eyes to meet her own, she stammered, "Because I liked it!"

Pausing she choked out her words, "A lot!"

"You were incredible, soft, beautiful," Her sadden face smiled softly, "and very flexible! I would have never known what that felt like if I hadn't bumped into Shepard."

Starring earnestly at Adara, Faine affectionately outlined her jaw with her index finger and whispered, "I was wrong about purebloods. I was wrong about you! And I'm sooooooo sorry."

Adara knew by how hard Faine choked on her words, that apologizing wasn't something Faine was used to doing.

Faine delicately spoke, "I'd understand if you never want to talk to me again, cuz I'm pompous and arrogant! I almost missed out on the…" her words trailed off. Lost in Adara's rich blue eyes, she cradled Adara's face, wiping a tear from her cheek with her thumb.

She continued, "The most amazing person in the whole universe!"

She planted the softest, loving kiss on Adara's lips that she had ever given to anyone.

#########################################################################################

Don't forget to leave feedback so I know if you like this type of story or if I am wasting your time. Thanks!


End file.
